Wolves At Each Others Throats
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi/Emily have been together since the middle school kiss and Katie still has a problem. Let's see how it all turns out.
1. I'm Naomi Campbell

**Chapter 1 -**

**I'm Naomi Campbell…**

"**Fucking lezzer bitch! Thinking she can come in my house and shag my sister. Who does she honestly think that she is?"** Katie complained to Danny. Danny just nodded his head. Emily looked at her and gave her a death glare.

"**Just talk about me like I'm not her or anything Katie, mind you, at least you say it in front of me."** I said to her in a nasty tone of voice.

"**It's true! You just can't do this! This is my sister… she's straight**!" She stood up and yelled.

"**Well obviously not if she's dating and shagging me. God you are so thick Katie, when will it get through your thick head that me and you sister love each other, yes we are two girls, no you don't like me. Just get over it and go shag your reserve boy!"** I yelled back at her, also standing up. Emily looked at Danny who just rolled his eyes, Katie and I arguing was a common occurrence, it just made things awkward for Emily and Danny as they were always there and they were always on the receiving end of the bitching afterwards.

"**Fucking dyke!" **Katie screamed before she walked out. Danny ran out after her.

"**Baby, I'm sorry"** I apologised to Emily as I pulled her into a hug. **"Why can't she just accept us at all? I mean it's been like nearly three years now. We're at college, we're technically adults, Eurgh why?"** I said, stopping my rant before I upset Emily again, but it was true, we had been together for nearly three years, since the kiss in middle school and Katie had always had a problem since then because I had obviously turned her sister gay when it was more like the other way around. You see, Emily Fitch is the only girl for me, actually she's been the only person ever for me. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, she's beautiful, intelligent and she's my best friend, oh and even more importantly, she's my girlfriend.

"**It's okay. It's just hard for me. I live with her, and you don't get on so I have her on my back, and then you two always argue."** Emily told me, as she started to cry.

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Look we just won't come around to your house when your sister is here, and I'll try to behave at college because I love you."** I assured her. She pulled away and nodded and smiled at me. She took me upstairs to hers and Katie's room and we just led down on the bed, and I held her and we both closed our eyes and slept. We awoke three or four hours later when I had to head home because I had an early day at college tomorrow. I kissed her gently, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"**I love you, so much."**

"**I love you too."** She bit her lip but then a giggle came through, she always did this when we said we loved each other, I think it's cute, she tends to blush too. I pull her in for another hug.

"**One day, I'll prove it. I promise."** I told her before I kissed her forehead and left. I'd been walking for two minutes at the most before I felt my phone buzz.

**Txt me when you get home so I know you're safe. I miss you, Katie's home too. Love you xxx3**

I smiled and replied to her saying that I would. I love my Ems, she's so cute and pretty and amazingly good looking and she's all mine. She always text me as soon as I left her house to make sure that I was okay and that there was no trouble and to make sure that I got home okay. The first time I ever left, she insisted on walking me home, I put her straight on that and told her that it was too risky and that she could get hurt by walking back home on her own whereas when she is going home from my house or college, I make sure that she lets me walk her all the way home, even if she is with Katie. The only time I don't walk her home is when she gets a lift off Danny. When we go out for a night, we never go back to hers; she always stays at mine so I know that she is safe and okay. I'm the way too overprotective one I've been told whereas she's the innocent, caring one. Oh how I do love her.


	2. I'm Katie Fitch

**Chapter 2 -**

**I'm Katie Fitch…**

Who the hell does she actually think she is. Dirty fucking lezzer. How dare she date my sister, how dare she date someone who looks exactly like me, can you imagine if someone got it wrong, they could say that I was getting with Naomi Campbell, that's what I hate about being a twin, people could get mixed up and think that I was a lezzer and I can't be having that. I could never be gay, it's fucking wrong and blonde, tall lesbians who were in love with your twin sister was even fucking worse. Especially when you had to see it everyday.

Naomi Campbell was at our house a lot, was in our room a lot, she's had sex with my sister in our room, hopefully not on my bed though. She walks Emily home from her house, from college occasionally and especially after she's stayed at hers the night before, pissed out of her tree. She stays with her at college, they even have the same lessons and the same form, mind you, I'm in the same ones at both of them are, all of our little group seem to be together. Oh yeah! She even comes out on nights out with us even though she knows that I hate her. The others seem to be alright with her, only Effy really seems to favour her and Panda is okay with her but the guys don't seem to friendly with her but my sister is in love with her apparently. I don't think she is, I think that Naomi has just got her into thinking that she is gay and that she is the only one that will ever want our Emily. I swear that when they break up or if she ever hurts Emily, I will actually kill her. I'm restraining from punching her for Emily's sake, so I just scream at her and argue with her a lot, maybe a bit too much but she fucking deserves it really. Fucking dirty lezzer.

Now let me clear this up, I am allowed to call that blonde bitch a dirty lezzer without insulting my sister because she isn't really gay, she just thinks that she fucking is.

Anyway, I'm done with talking about shit. I'll tell you about myself now. I'm Katie Fitch yeah. I'm the twin sister of Emily Fitch but I'm older by 15 minutes I think it is and we can't exactly be that identical because people say that I'm way hotter than her. I'm the loud one of us and the bossy one and just basically the better one, I have loads of friends and she just follows in my shadow. I have an amazing boyfriend, he's called Danny and he plays for Bristol Rovers Reserves, he's fit and he drives. He's ace, I love him. He's the kind of guy that every girl needs and also he's rich and did I mention he plays for Bristol Rovers Reserves.

I have some new mates now that I go to college; I hang around with a whole new set of mates. There's Effy, Panda, Cook, JJ, Freddie, Emily and that bitch Naomi. Although she doesn't really count as a friend but when she does hang around with us, I just ignore her or make the odd comment which I get dirty looks off her and Emily for.

Ooooh Danny's here yeah. Nice one.


	3. And I Have A Lovely Girl Called Emily

**Chapter 3 -**

**And I Have A Lovely Girlfriend Called Emily.**

"**Remind me why your sister is a complete and utter idiot Ems?" **I asked. I'm sick of Katie Fitch, if something is wrong to her world or is threatening to damage her reputation then she has to set out and try to destroy it. God, why can't something just happen to her?

"**I don't know, it's just the way that she is? She's over reacts and I under react… at times. We're twins; you don't think we'd both get the same qualities." **She replied back to me and I have to agree and give it to her that that was a fair point. I guess that Katie is just a dick and she'll never be able to help that whereas Ems is just amazing and everything Katie isn't. If Ems was anything like her, I don't think I'd be able to cope. Katie is just a drama queen whereas my beautiful girl likes to stay out of the spotlight because she's been in it sop much because of her long-running relationship with me. I don't see why Katie has a problem though, she didn't seem to mind that much at the start but then she grew to start hating us as a couple.

"**Fuck her, ignore her. She doesn't matter; it's just you and me." **Emily said to me quietly, she could probably tell that I was getting really annoyed as I thought about how much I dislike Katie Fitch. She's just a cock. I don't see why anyone goes near her, oh no wait I do, because she's a self-loving, arrogant, vain, little twat who shows off all the skin that she can on a daily basis, oh and because she fucks anything with a pulse, I'm surprised that she hasn't started coming onto animals and plants yet but I guess there's always time for Katie.

"**True. I guess I'll try my best. So anyway, where do you want to go today?"** I asked her as I tried to calm down.

"**I don't know. Somewhere nice though because it's sunny."** I started to think of places that would be nice to take her and that are when it hit me; I'll take her for a good old trip down memory lane.

"**Let's go to the lake, it'll look gorgeous in the sunlight and it's been a while since we've been done there hasn't it?"** I said to her, finishing my sentence off as a question. She smiled and nodded at me. We both got on our bikes, thank god she rode over here, and we went down the empty country road with the sun burning onto our backs and with the slight wind rushing through our hair. I laughed, I missed this. She turned her head to glance at me quickly and she caught me doing the same, we both just blushed and then laughed at each other. I loved her laugh; it just made me fall even more in love. Her red hair looked so much brighter in the sun and the sun made her eyes sparkle and show the light brown in them. Gorgeous. Just gorgeous.


End file.
